How I Became The Sea
by TiredAndWriting
Summary: In which Poseidon is almost defeated during the Giant War, and is too weak to continue ruling the seas for the time being... meaning there is only one person can take his place until then. Perseus Jackson, the Second Sea God. Percabeth angst, multi-chapter. R&R, ILYSM!


**HIYA! If you want angst, then you came to the right place :D**

**I was listening to 'How I became the Sea' by Owl City (amazing song & band) when suddenly this came to mind. Will be multi-chapter but I don't...really...have...a storyline yet... SOOOO suggestions are fantastic! Thank you :***

**In case you didn't read the little-blurb-thing where the link to this fic was, here's the thing: Poseidon was almost defeated in the Giants War and is now to weak to continue his duties. Percy is forced to take his place. Percabeth angst. With fluffy memories sometime somewhere, but those will probably be just as painful... The other characters will also have roles in here too, though, just not as big, though you'll be seeing a fair amount of Nico ;)**

**Tell me any ships you want in here! From Jasper to Ractavian, I'll ~canonize it in the fic~ if it's the recommended a lot.**

**I'll try to update as much as I can! They'll probably be put up between 12:00-3:00 am on weekend nights :DDD (In case you're wondering what username is what it is ;)**

**I apologize for any typos, I reread all my fics but I'm not very at correcting my work.**

**Disclaimer: I own le nothing, Rick does.**

**Okey, I'll stop talking now! Enjoy, R&R, etc.,! ( ^ O ^ )**

* * *

They thought it was over.

As the Argo II began to land in the camp Percy hadn't seen in months, he had his around Annabeth's hip, and they were staring out at the beautiful landscape they called home.

The ocean glistened in the sun, and Percy could smell the salt. But it was still - a bit too still, Annabeth thought, as she could see it more clearly. She'd started having trouble seeing and was starting to think she needed glasses. Her eyes' strength was the last thing she was thinking about, though - she leaned into Percy's side as she thought about everything that would be happening now. Sure, there was a lot of damage to be repaired, at both camps and inside herself, but she had never been more hopeful in her life.

Her friends were alive, Gaea was defeated, both camps were still standing, she had Percy by her side, and they were ready to settle down, as best they could.

Percy breathed in the ocean-scented air. "I'll never get sick of the smell of the sea," he breathed. The sky was a gorgeous, vibrant blue, with a few small and fluffy clouds. The sun shone brightly, making Percy's eyes sparkle just like the too-calm waters nearby.

The Argo II was about ten feet above-ground when suddenly the entire ship lurched, by a mini tsunami that randomly poured out of the ocean. It wasn't natural at all; it practically flew out and headed, against the laws of physics, straight for the Argo II.

It crashed to the ground, which was now all wet. Annabeth was half-on-top of her boyfriend, lying on the ground after they'd fallen out of the ship.

"Woah, what was that?" she heard Leo yell.

"I don't know!" Hazel shouted.

Nico was the first to get up. He was only a few feet away from Percy and Annabeth so only she was able to hear him when the ghost king muttered, "Some sort freak tsunami..." - Percy seemed to be unconcious.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds and pushed herself up; the ground was flooded a bit, and Percy was lying face-first in the water, half of his mouth in the water and half of it out. He was breathing shallowly, at least.

Annabeth shook him. "Percy?" she said.

His face contorted in confusion for a second at the sound of his name. Then, without opening his eyes, he began to sit up grogilly. He spat out some water.

He stood up, then fell right back down. Annabeth caught him mid-way to the ground.

"...Percy?" Her voice cracked. She was worried. What was happening?

Nico came up to her, his face concentrating hard.

"...Nico? What is it? What's happening to Percy?"

Campers and the rest of the seven began coming toward Nico and Annabeth, who was still supporting her unconcious boyfriend. His heart was beating extremely hard, and his breathing was soft. The fall hadn't been bad at all, so why was Percy out cold?

"His spirit," Nico said, and Annabeth's heart stopped beating for a moment. "It's wavering. Something's happening to him; he's not dying, but it's like his spirit is only half-inside him."

"Wh- what do I do?" Annabeth felt tears coming to her eyes. She was the daughter of Athena, she knew everything, so how come she has no idea what to do? No plan, ideas, information? She'd never felt so helpless.

"I don't know-"

Percy screamed, making Annabeth jump. She let go of him. He fell to his knees, but he held himself up from there.

He was crying. Screaming and shouting with pain. Annabeth knelt down next to him.

"Percy..." she said, holding back tears. "Percy, Seaweed Brain, what's happening? Talk to me."

Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Rachel had made it to the demigod.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know..." she whispered, and hugged Percy tightly.

After a few seconds, a deep voice came rumbling out of the sky - obviously Zeus's.

"Children of the gods," he started. "Poseidon has fallen."

Everything in the camp went quiet, except for Percy's weeping.

"He went through much damage in the previous war... and was not anywhere near fully recovered when the Giants attacked. As such, he was not able to fight his best, and my brother was not able to protect the seas without using too much of his powers. He is alive, of course, Poseidon is immortal; but he is too weak to rule the oceans anymore."

Zeus stopped for a few moments, to let the information sink in. Percy wasn't screaming anymore; he was just softly crying into Annabeth's shoulder. He put his hands around her waist while she stared up at the sky, combing her fingers through his hair like she sometimes did when they were both upset.

"He is currently recovering, but we have no idea when he will able to return to his throne. As such, in the meantime, we need another god to take his place until then...

"...and there is only one possible candidate."

Every head in the camp turned to Percy. Everyone knew what was happening, now.

Percy Jackson is becoming the new Sea God.

"We were not able to warn Poseidon's son earlier. We just made the decision."

Annabeth layed Percy down as gently as she could.

She screamed up to the sky, "No! You can't just do this to him! He doesn't want to be a god!"

"We have no other options. He is the only person capable of taking Poseidon's place. We have already started the process anyway, daughter of Athena. There is no other way."

"There has to be!"

"If your mother and all the other Olympians couldn't think of anything, then I doubt you ever would be able to," Zeus snapped back.

Then there was another rumbling of thunder, and Annabeth knew Zeus was gone.

"No no no no no no no..." she whispered, collapsing to the ground next to Percy. "No no no no, this can't be happening... Don't leave me, Seaweed Brain."

She knew exactly what he would say back, if he wasn't currently getting his mortal half ripped out of himself and replaced with full-godness.

_I'm not leaving you Wise Girl. Heck, I'm becoming immortal!_ He'd smile, and then he face would soften and become more serious, and he'd put his hand to her cheek, and Annabeth would hold it... And then she'd tell him she wouldn't be able to have him turned into a god, be taken away from her... and then he'd lose the hopeless look in his eye he'd have, and it would fill with determination instead. He'd stand up and find a way to stop it just in time, with Annabeth's help. And their friends would help too, they'd find a way... because there had to be a way. Yeah, they'd do something that would save her Seaweed Brain.

Her chest was starting to fill with hope and happiness when suddenly Nico grabbed Annabeth and threw her too the side, yelling "Look away!"

A few people screamed, but Annabeth didn't know how many. Her feelings were still numb with the imaginary happiness she'd had seconds before.

"What..." she began to say.

"I was just able to tell at the last moment," Nico said back to her, his voice stern and serious. "That the last of the mortality inside of him was getting taken out, and that he was being fully transformed into a god. Obviously, he'd be in his true god state as this happens, so I told everyone to look away."

Annabeth breathed in, the pain still numbed. Maybe she could stay like that, lying down in the darkness, with Nico's raspy voice talking, drowning in an infinite darkness that hid the grief and loss of the outside world...

No.

She couldn't do that.

She was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, survivor of Tartarus.

She would never welcome darkness again.

"Keep you eyes closed for a little while longer," Nico muttered, pinning her down so she couldn't get up and die.

"No."

Annabeth, even if her eyes were still closed, pushed the twig of a boy that was Nico away and got on her two feet. She turned to where her the darkness became red from light, where Percy must be. She stood just a few feet away from the glowing, and she knew she shouldn't get too close.

"Get up, Seaweed Brain," she ordered. "You're not going to leave me. Never again, like you said."

She may be numb emotionally, but Annabeth knew what was happening. She was alert and and awake, and she wasn't going to be helpless.

Her voice cracked occasionally, as much as she didn't want to, as she said, "Don't break your promises, Percy Jackson."

Then suddenly the light went dark, and Annabeth opened her eyes. She walked toward the boy, who now looked like a man, she realized. She was looking down on him, frowning, trying to turn her sadness into anger. Percy was dry, and so was all the ground around him. One arm was slung over his stomach. He emitted a powerful force like the Olympians did; he'd had one before, but now it was many times stronger.

Who is he now, anyway? What happened to the human inside him? Has his personality changed? Is he really there, or was the idiotic, caring, loyal friend she'd made so many years ago, become closer to anyone, fallen in love with, chased across the country and went through hell with really gone forever? She had no idea.

All Annabeth could do was take a deep, shaky breath, and say, "You drooled when you slept." 

* * *

**Chapter One for you! :)**

**R&R, thanks! Storyline ideas are SUPERLY-APPRECIATED uvu ily and see you soon! :****

**XOXO, Me**


End file.
